1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle which includes a leanable body frame and two front wheels which are arranged side by side in a left-right direction of the body frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is known including a body frame which leans in a left-right direction of the vehicle when the vehicle turns to the left or the right and two front wheels which are arranged side by side in a left-right direction of the body frame (refer to U.S. Design Pat. D547,242S, for example). This type of vehicle is a vehicle which turns with its body frame leaning from a vertical direction. More specifically, the body frame leans to the right of the vehicle when the vehicle turns to the right, while when the vehicle turns to the left, the body frame leans to the left of the vehicle. In this type of vehicle, a distance between the two front wheels which are arranged side by side in the left-right direction of the body frame is very short, compared with a general four-wheeled vehicle, so as to ensure a large leaning quantity of the body frame. Consequently, this type of vehicle is compact in size in relation to the left-right direction of the body frame.
This type of vehicle includes an engine unit which includes an engine (an internal combustion engine) which produces a driving force by which the vehicle is driven. The vehicle described in U.S. Design Pat. D547,242S includes, as an engine unit, an engine and a heat radiator which dissipates heat produced by combustion in the engine. In the vehicle described in U.S. Design Pat. D547,242S, a ventilation opening is provided in a front surface of a front cover which covers at least a portion of a steering device. In addition, the heat radiator is disposed inside the front cover. In the vehicle described in U.S. Design Pat. D547,242S, air which the vehicle receives while the vehicle is running (that is, a flow of air produced around the circumference of the vehicle) is taken in from the ventilation opening to contact the heat radiator. The engine unit is cooled by the air so taken in.
In the case of the vehicle which includes the leanable body frame and the two front wheels which are arranged side by side in the left-right direction of the body frame, the front cover tends to be enlarged because a link mechanism which moves the two front wheels in an interlocked manner is accommodated in the front cover. Disposing the heat radiator in the front cover as described above while avoiding the interference thereof with the link mechanism enlarges the front cover, which results in the enlarged vehicle.